Forum:Zeratul Xel'naga orphan?
Zeratul: a protoss, or a Xel'Naga orphan? Admittedly, this is wildly speculative, but I am becoming more and more suspicious that Zeratul may just be a poser protoss... True, he himself may not be aware of it but there are some things that are just a bit odd... -The very shape of his head is the closest to the head of the 'Fallen One' from any character. He seems to look a bit different from pretty much any other protoss -His face is permanently masked (true, this is also shared by all dark templar, but perhaps this is hiding something?) -His very name, Zeratul, is the closest any character gets to the zerg, and the zerg's homeworld's name of Zerus. He also was the one who found that world so easily (to guide Kerrigan towards it) a hint perhaps that he has some instincts/knowledge no zerg or protoss exhibit? --Pop5678eye (talk) 08:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Mind. Blown. While I doubt that Blizzard would be going for this, I think it is a cool idea. He also seems to be quite a powerful Dark Templar, remember he has fought Karrigan twice and lived. He also some how managed to get onto her Leviathan without being detected. I mean, the thing is alive. How could it not notice? As for the finding of Zerus, I believe it is the planet he found after going through a wormhole in The Dark Templar Saga: Twilight. Although one has to ask why the Energy creature hatched as soon as he arrived, did not absorb him like it did with other protoss, lead him to a gathering of energy creatures, who then made a wormhole for him! Phew. So yeah, Zeratul a Xel'naga? Probably not, but awesome to think about it. 19:14, May 22, 2014 (UTC) There's quite a few problems with this idea: *Mask is true for many Nerazim (as pointed out). *The facial structure isn't indicative of anything. Awhile ago people were saying Karass could be Amon because of their cranial shapes. *There's a DT named "Khasilar" or something. Cut out the last four letters and you get "Khas." Mind blown...or not. Names don't mean that much when it comes to similarities. *Kerrigan got on the leviathan too in a terran dropship. But then, Zeratul got on the Hyperion without any issue. Any abilities of boarding are more due to the Void Seeker (or star relics as a whole) than he himself. *Tassadar and Raynor fought Kerrigan and lived too. Zeratul's technically encountered Kerrigan four times (Char in GW, Char in BW, Ulaan, leviathan) but that isn't indicative of anything in particular, only Zeratul having the ability to do that. Raynor has the ability to defy the odds time and time again, but that doesn't suggest he's anything more than an exceptional terran. *The energy creatures leading to Zerus is a nice idea. Though quite frankly I'd take any idea to explain the abnormally short travel time in HotS to get to Zerus and back (I can think of numerous explanations, but none were chosen, so...yeah). *That said, it's stated in Heroes of the Storm that Zeratul serves the xel'naga, and come to think of it, it's given in HotS too (the xel'naga wanted Kerrigan restored to her old power - will need to update articles). So is Zeratul serving the xel'naga and/or what he/they considers to be the greater good? Yes. Is he xel'naga himself? Almost certainly no. And if he is, someone's head is going to roll (just kidding...I won't give it a chance to roll XD).--Hawki (talk) 00:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Category: Watercooler